Repeating History?
by Noxy the Proxy
Summary: A Parent shouldn't ever have to bury a child,blood related or not.Several feel this way,but who are they?...Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid easily. Review and I'll consider chapters.If not,then a one-shot it stays...I tried for some Parental stuffs but I think I effectively failed on that.But we'll see. Read and Review tell me what ya think?


**MUST READ THIS FIRST!**

**This maybe my third FMA what the hell.I had a plot bunny thrown at me,kinda.I was listening to I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin when the Idea came to would happen if The Elrics and Winry were th same age as Mustang?...But then the Idea changed into this...Read and enjoy I guess.**

**I own nothing but the Idea to completely destroy a couple of characters...kinda...Also,this was written around 3:30 am central time...so forgive the spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**Also,I have no idea how they brought back the deseased in the anime,so I'm going off on a limb and saying it as it says in the Fic. Maes is alive,The  
Prosimed Day has come and passed. Al is in his Real body,Ed has his real arm and can still do Alchemy and Mustang still has his eye I left anything out,let me know in the Reviews,OR if you didn't like it altogether,Also my math maybe off-shrugs- I don't care.**

**Time of death for Main Chars.  
****Edward Elric - 21**

**Roy Mustang - 40's - early 50's (It's a rough estimate)  
**

**And Then I get lazy.**

* * *

The train had pulled into Central and loved ones stood on the boarding were gretting their soldiers,those that had been sent to repress yet anotehr rebellion in Ishval shortly after it had been restored.

Ishvalans that had continued to live in their homeland had mixed feelings about Amestris coming and helping them rebuild.  
Needless to say,it was a civil war with in a civil war.

* * *

"I don't see them Winry." Al said as he craned his neck to look over the many milling peoples there.

"He just has to be here." Winry said,her faced full of had been recieving letters from they had stopped abruptly a week ago.A letter a day,or when Edward could write last letter Winry had gotten said that Ed was going on a mission to try and settle the dispute,and that he would be home after wards...if not sooner.

"I see Major General Mustang!" Al said suddenly,starting towards the dark haired Elric stopped short of the Flame Alchemist and his of which weren't with him,they had all been sent only Mustang,Hawkeye,Havoc and Fuery returned,even Maes stood with them,a strange haunted look caused his green eyes to appeare much darker than they really he was soon off and hugging his wife and child.

"Major General..." Al began,but stopped at the somber look on their ,on the other hand hadn't seen them yet.

"Edward?" she called walking up next to seeing Mustang she smiled brightly asking."Do you know where Edward's at?"

"Winry," Al started but stopped his eyes closed as he realized what he didn't want to happen.

" ...Edward..." Riza began but stopped,the pain in her voice she had been trying to hide was clearly heard.

"Major General Mustang,sir,We're ready." Came the voice of a young simply trusting his voice as he turned to see what was being unloaded from the cargo of the first train.

Realization slowly dawned on blue eyes widened as she seen the boxes.

"No," she whispered brokenly "NO!" the Rockbell started forward only to be stopped by to get free she shouted her fiances name,breaking down into people had been tactful anough not to stare,but a few were watching out of sadness and pity,having knew the Blond of getting to know him personally after they had arrived.

"Winry,Please,Don't make this any harder than it already is." Mustang said,his vocie sounded if he had been crying,but to the few of his men that had returned knew he had been holding back.

That was when Winry lashed out at him.

"You were supposed to watch out for him!You promised BOTH DID!" the blond reached out for her to comfort the girl,but she wouldn't let yet,probably not ever.

"You said you would look after him and he promised he'd come back!" she said glaring daggers that the black hair man infront of others were greeting families or girlfreinds,even watching at a distance as was Hawkeye's case.

"He promised me!" winry sobbed finally accepting some comfort from Al.

"I'm sorry Miss Rockbell." Mustang said at length. "I...I did everything I could." The older man felt as if he lost a son and a a strange way,that's how it wondered what Ed would have said if he knew how he smiled sadly as thought about would have,probably, hit him.

Maes had felt as If Edward was a son,much like Mustang,and felt as if he had lost on of his own children,instead of a was wondering how Roy was taking the man blamed himself for everything that happened.

"What happened?" Alphonse asked bitterly,his voice seemed cold,as if he blamed Mustang for the loss of his looked up at the Elric suddenly,surprised he had even asked.

"He pushed me out of the way of on coming ...Edward held on for while,but his body gave out in the didn't..." Mustangs voice cracked then as Al looked at young man realizing then that the Major General had cared.

Maes had walked back over,His wife and daughter had already head to the stations entrance to wait for him. "Ed wanted to come home." he said,placing a hand on Alphones' shoulder in some effort of comfort.

* * *

_"Mustang..." came Edward's irritated voice,the Young man was about to throw an insult at his supirior beforw a frantic shout from him made said man to be pushed out of the way as a sniper tried to take down the Flame Alchemist._

_"Edward?"_

_"Bastard...learn to...watch your...back." Ed gasped between uniform was staining crimson as he sank into the grabbing hold of him to keep the younger man from falling completely._

_"Fuery! Get help!" Mustang shouted as Maes ran over to see what help he could offer,however little it was._

_"Hang on is coming." Maes said pressing a hand to the good that did,a through 'n through just under Edwards they didn;t get help soon,he would bleed out and die._

_Coughing Ed smirked arrogantly,or tried to."You know...as well as...I do they wont...make it in time." he gasped out in time._

_"Don't say that Edward." Maes 's mind was in a fog,he hadn't ever expected Ed to come between him and a other subordinates? Edward? No way in thought the mouthy little bastard hated the scene before him told him other wise._

_"Keep him talking Roy!" Maes ordered as he tore apart what looked like a a couple of the stripes he moved Mustangs hand to put them over the wound._

_"Press down,hard." the green eyed man said as he pressed two more at the entry hissed in pain then started pooling at the back of his throat._

_"I...can't breath..." he gasped as red liquid started trickling from the corner of his mouth._

_"Don't you dare die!" Roy ordered "Think about Winry and Al!" Ed's clouded eyes seemed to brighten at the meantion of his future wife and brother._

_"...Winry...Alphonse..." Ed choked out "I'm sorry..."_

_"Where the hell are they fuery!" Roy snarled as the man ran back over to them his eyes fearful "They said they cant send anyone out about it being too dangerous."_

_"Damnit!" Maes cursed,one fo teh rare moments when the man let his anger get the best of him._

_"Hughs...?" Ed vision clouding to the point whre he could barely make out the men around him._

_"Yes Ed?" Maes answered jumoing at the chance to keep the Alchemist talking._

_"Watch out for Al...Winry..." he paused trying to breath "...and Mustang..."_

_"I will Ed.I promise." The man said trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall._

_"Ed,please don't...You're like a son to me..." Mustang whispered glancing at the bloody cloth under his hand,the crimson color staining it and his hands._

_"...Sorry...Bastard..." Ed whispered "...you and Hughs' were...like fathers to me...Sort of..." Ed tried to laugh but only ended up spraying Roy's arm with warm sticky red liquid._

_"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Mustag demanded,his face sat not far away,Havoc squatting behind ...was some where playing sniper._

_"O-Other than Alphonse...But only a little..." Ed started but a choking cough cut him off,his breathing was begining to him a shake Roy asked._

_"Other than Al what?" Maes watched,confusion written in his eyes,if not on his Roy only got one word from the Alchemist in his arms,a word that startled him into a word he wold never repeat to Alphonse._

_"...Brother...and..."Was the start of what Edward was struggling to say,Mustang lowered his head so that he could hear the last of what was said and Froze "...F...father..." Ed whispered to lowly for Hughs' or any oe else to hear,his clouded eyes closed as the last of his breath slipped from his chilling couldn't believe his ears,nor his eyes._

_"Fullmetal?" No response. "Hey,Pipsqueak?" again tears he didn't know he was holding back finally started to fall,he couldn't help kid he had pretty much manipulated into joining the military at tweleve,had sent him on a goose chase for the better part of six years,had taunted him with short jokes...had pretty much called him his if his real father was never around,Roy didn't ever thnk he was father .Maes was the one that had the paternal instinct._

_"...Roy?...Hey Roy?" Maes said giving him a over at his long time freind he noticed that he had tear tracks on his over to where Feury and Havoc were at and noticed that they too were crying._

_Every one on Mustangs team had lost a freind,or in a wierd way a brother or son._

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since the soldiers return from Ishval. It had nearly been two weeks since Edward Elric had died.A week and three days to be accruate.  
And today they were burying him.

Many of Edward's aquiantances were already present as well as the Military ,Maes,Havoc and Alphonse were set to carry the casket that held Edward.  
Winry stood with Granny Pinako,teary eyed and and Elysia stood next to MAes was with his wife and was Alhponse with Winry and Pinako.

Mustang,however;stood with the rest of his far from Alphonse as possibe some knew it was out of some kind of morbid those who knew the Major General,knew that he stood,seemingly,apart from everyone for his own had been keeping a close eye on his freind,as was everyone else.  
Few of those assembled offered to tell how they knew of Edward,or tell how he had chaged their lives some how.

Mustang flintched,visibly,when the rifles had been one seemed to notice left the man to his they went about theirs.

After a while the only people in the graveyard was Mustang,Maes,Hawkeye and Alphonse and Havoc.

"Promoted to Major General?" Alphonse glanced at him and snorted.

"He deserved a Lt. Colonel."

"And you know this how?" Al snapped rounding on the Alchemist "You have no idea how I feel! How Winry feels!"

"I know exactly how the both of you feel!" Roy shouted,startling Al and the rest. "It feels as If I lost my son...not just one but both of them!" with that he turned and left,Hawkeye following close behind.

Shaking himself from the shock at being yelled at,and seeing unshed tears in Mustangs looked at Maes and Havoc,confused.

"Ed told Roy that he seen hin as a brother.I don't know what else he may have said.I wasn't able to I can tell you I feel the same way." Maes said "It feels las if I lost a son."

"The chief would have already laid the Major General on his ass by now." Havoc stated matter of chuckled.

"Yeah he would have."

"What else did Brother say?" Al asked,drawing the attention of both looked at the looked at his supirior officer walking out of the cemetary gates.

"He said he was admitted that hughs and mustang were like fathers to went so far as to call Mustang..." Havoc paused unsure if he should even say it.

"His brother,next to you Al."Maes finished.

"Ed called Mustang his brother?" Alphonse asked shocked "W-Why?" Maes gave Al a look that asked 'Seriously?'

"Think about it, antaganized to mention looked after him and you,Liek a parent the few times Roy and Ed went on missions together I got to hear Roy complain about an obnoxitious brat he was." Maes looked out at the city then back to Al "When they were in the Eastern Desert they became closer as father and son." he smirked "If not more that Al,was why Ed pushed Roy out of the way."

"Now that you meantion it,they were acting moree like you and Ed,Al." Havoc said grinning and looking at the smiled for the first time since the soldiers returned.  
Looking at the head stone he noticed something he hadn't befor.

_**Major General Edward Elric **_

_**1903 - 1924 **_

_**The Hero of the People,the Fullmetal Alchemist will be dearly missed by ,Missed the most by his family.**_

After reading the stone Alphonse followed the his brother to rest,finally**.(A/N: This was the initial stopping point,but as you can see,it's not.)**

* * *

Several years passed since achieved his goal of being changed the Military state to six months into it he was culprit was never found.

His grave sat next to Ed's.

Soon the others.

Fuery,and Hawkeye and Maes joined and Falman having already been the only few people that remianed of Mustangs team or freinds were the Elrics.

Alphose had married Winry a year after Ed had had three of which was Ed's hadn't told Ed that she was pregnant until the last letter she only knew how happy he was from what Havoc was able to tell her.

Edward Elric the second was just as ill-tempered as his father,and just as boy looked like an exact replica of his father,minus the flecks of blue in his golden Alchemic trait had also passed on to the half siblings weere both girls and just as much as a gear head as their mother.

Mustang and Hawkeye had children of their boys and three girls. The boys and two of the girls were twins.A shock when they had found boys were girls looked like a mix up of their parents.

The otehr had had children of their moved off and carried on their still couldn't find a girl though;even in his old age.  
Speaking of teh chain was standing in front of the two rows of headstones. when Edward the Second and Mustangs oldest daughter walked up behind him.

"Havoc? What are you doing here?" Ed older man turned and smiled.

"Just Visiting, visiting." The younger man scowled at being called kid,but let it slide.

"We just came by to tell our parents that we're having a baby." The young woman replied her pale hands resting on her stared blankly at them for a moments before he started laughing. The young couple looked at him confused.

"That's what dad did when he found out." Ed muttered.

"Those two are probably rolling in their graves right now!" Havoc chortled."Do you two know what you're having?" he asked. The pair smiled.

"Yes and want then again we don't." Ed's wife had taken up her fathers Alchemy not long before he had been that to her mother's insistace on learing to use a Dark haired woman was just as dangerous as both of her parents combined...if not amber eyes glowed with happiness,but something was lurking just under the surface that reminded Havoc of Hawkeye.

"I hope you two are happy with what ever they are,." the old man couple smiled warmly as they watched Havoc hobble more like.

"Well, like i married a Mustang-Hawkeye.I wonder If we should add Elric into that list and see what people say?" Ed smirked at his fired a grin back,one that every one said looked like her fathers.

"Trisha Mustang-Hawkeye-Elric?" she mused "I like it!"

"Or," Ed said smirking some more,a glint of mischief in his golden eyes. "Roy Riza Mustang-Hawkeye-Elric? What about that Mia?" he asked looking at his wife who looked about pissed.

"Just add Edward after my mothers name and see what people say!" she stepped back eyeing his wife.

"Okay,so we'll do we have twins,and one is a boy and the other a girl we name them after your mother and fatehr and My dad."

"What about your mother?" Mia asked. Ed shook his head.I have a niece who's named after mom and a nephew after Uncle Al." Mia pulled a face ast the 'uncle' comment.

"That is seriously 're uncle married your mother not long after you were born.I hope that doesn't happen to me." Mia pouted as Ed hugged her trying not to laugh,

"No it my half sisters are already married and expecting."With that said they paid their respects to those buried and left the taking Mia back to the house that her father had given her before the Ed went on to work...For the morally corrupt military government that took over after six years of democracy.

Edward Elric the Second sore he would change keep it that way,he didn't want his children growing up the way his father had,nor Mia's parents.  
And he would do it much the same way The Mustangs do being meddlesome and Firey!

* * *

**And that's All Folks ! **

**Hope you liked it.I hadn't really planned on the last part with them meeting Havoc at the grave or being old enough to I guess it works.**

**And the comment about '_being meddlesome and Fiery!_' pretty much means that Edwards son got his hands on Flame Alchemy from his from the fact he spent so much time with them as it was.**

**ALSO! AS I said in the Summary,If I get five Reviews or close to it I will consider continuing this one-shot to a chaptered story.**


End file.
